New Adventure
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Knowing the Ministry was trying to intervene with Hogwarts the headmaster contacted his cousin. He and his friends come to Hogwarts to keep an eye on the new teacher, protect the students, and help train Harry. The fifteen year old falls for two of his new trainers. What will happen? HP/?/?
1. Chapter 1

**New Adventures**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LotR.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Albus Dumbledore)

Albus Dumbledore was pissed. He had told the ministry about Voldemort. He even tried to show them proof. Instead of looking at the evidence they called Harry and himself liers. They said the evidence was fake. Now they had the newspaper to slam them. They were intervening with the school. They forced him to hire Dolores Umbridge, a foul woman.

"I won't let them do this." He vowed. "And I know just the thing."

Albus grabbed a piece of paper and quill. He began writing a letter. It was to his cousin Gandolf. He sent it off. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

(With Gandalf)

"Hmm. Oh a letter from Albus. How wonderful." He grabbed the letter.

Dear Gandalf,

I am in need of your help. The ministry refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. They have a vile woman coming to be a teacher. Do you think you could come to the school? Having an extra pair of eyes would help me better protect my students. I also need Harry Potter trained and I don't think I can do it. Please get back to me soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Gandalf frowned as he read the letter. Albus had told him about Harry before. He felt for the boy. He grabbed some paper and wrote back.

The wizard exited his house and went to inform the others he would be gone. He went to the Shire first since it was closer.

"Gandalf!" Frodo was the first to see him and immediately ran over.

"Hello Frodo."

"Is something wrong?" The hobbits asked in concern.

"No. Do you remember me telling you about my cousin Albus?"

"Yes."

"Well he asked for my help. I will be gone for awhile."

"Oh. I see."

"I just wanted to let me go." He told Frodo.

The brunette smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You know what you all should come with." Gandalf suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe you will be of great help."

"Okay." Frodo was thrilled he was going to help.

"You tell the other hobbits and I'll talk with the others."

"Okay."

Gandalf left and told the others. They all agreed to help. Gandalf sent a second letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Albus Dumbledore)

Albus was in his office when the letter arrived. At the moment he was doing paperwork for the school. He put his quill down and grabbed the letter. The owl flew off. He opened the letter.

Dear Albus,

Don't worry about a thing. I shall be there to help. I won't let any children get hurt.

Sincerely,

Gandalf

Albus sighed in relief. His students were going to be safe. Harry was going to be safe and he would get trained. He wasn't going to fail anyone anymore. He stood up and left the office. He went to the guest wing of the castle.

Despite it not being used for awhile it was sparkling clean. He would need to thank the house elves later. For now he wanted to find the best room for his cousin. He found one of the master suites to be perfect.

"Dobby!"

The house elf popped in. "What can Dobby do for Master Dumbles."

"My cousin is coming to help keep the students safe. I'm going to put him in this room. I'm assigning you here." He said.

"Yes sir." Dobby said happily.

"Good. Oh hello there." An owl flew over to him. "Thank you."

The owl flew off when he took the letter. He was quick to open it. Albus was curious as to what it was about.

Dear Albus,

I wanted to let you know that some of my friends are coming with. They wanted to help. I figured more eyes couldn't hurt and there will be more people around to help train your student. I will bring seven people with me.

Sincerely,

Gandalf

Albus smiled before looking at Dobby. "Make sure that the seven room near this are ready for guests."

"Yes sir."

"Good. My cousin is bringing seven more people to help. You and Winky will be assigned to them." He told him.

"Does that mean Master Potter will be safe?" He asked.

"Yes it does." He confirmed.

"Good." The house elf said.

"Yes it is. I'll be in my office if you need me." The elderly wizard said.

* * *

(With Harry)

There was a reason Harry was meant to be in Slytherin. The young fourteen year old had snuck away from the Dursleys. He knew he wasn't safe there. Voldemort had used his blood in a ritual. He managed to find Sirius. He knew all about the order considering he was practically living in the library. Sirius and Remus were the only ones to know he was there.

The two were amazed by Harry's plans. He had gathered all the evidence he had on Voldemort's rebirth. He also gathered evidence that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper but that he didn't have a trial. The green eyed teen then hired a private investigator. He would gather evidence on Voldemort and Sirius as well.

Next he hired a lawyer. He had seen what the paper wrote about him. He was done with it. The lawyer had already begun the process of suing them. From what the woman had told them the amount of money he was owed was large. He didn't care about the money. He just wanted the paper to stop.

At the moment Harry had finished gathering all the evidence. It was ready to be sent off. To keep Harry's name out the investigator would hand all the evidence over to the head auror and to Madam Bones. They waited in the library. The only one to know about the plan was Sirius and Remus. Harry wanted to keep the others out of it.

While he was mad and betrayed that they didn't try to send him a letter or use the journal he wanted them safe. He knew that Voldemort would go after them if he found out and so would the ministry. The teen also knew that his friends would go to Dumbledore. He no longer trusted the man. He just couldn't after what happened the past few years.

The investigator would hand in the evidence and leave. Once done he would change his looks and leave the country for his safety. He would also change his name. They were going to keep in contact with a journal.

"Mr. Potter?" It was the investigator.

"Good evening Mr. Lancing." Harry greeted.

"Do you have it all ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The dark haired teen handed him the folders.

"Great. I'll get these to the proper people." He said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He flooed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(With Dumbledore)

The elderly wizard stared at the paper in shock. There was no mention of Harry or himself being a liar or a lunatic. They didn't accuse him of being an attention seeker either. No instead there was an apology written to both of them. It was a nice change.

"Good. I don't know what happened but at least they won't be harassing him anymore." He said as he placed the paper down.

"Harassing who?" Gandalf asked.

The voice made him jump. "Dear Merlin!" He gasped and placed a hand on his chest. "You scared me, Gandalf."

"Sorry." His mouth twitched in amusement.

"Somehow I don't believe that." He said dryly as the hobbits snickered. "Anyway the newspaper has been harassing myself and Harry. Today they issued the two of us an apology. Now I don't have to worry about them."

"That's good." He said.

"Indeed. Thanks for coming." Albus said.

"Of course. So this is Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin." He introduced the group. "Everyone, this is my cousin Albus."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Please follow me to your rooms." He said with a smile.

The group thanked him. He waved them off and took them to their rooms. Albus called on Dobby once they were in. He told them Dobby was there to help them and all they needed to do was call his name. Seeing the elf nearly made Legolas lose it. Luckily Aragorn spoke up while keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"What are you?" He asked Dobby.

"Dobby be a house elf." He answered.

"House elf?" He asked in confusion.

"Here there are many different types of elves. Royal eleves, Light elves, Dark elves, Elemental elves, Animal elves, Sun elves, and Moon elves. House elves are a collection of those elves. Their ancestors had tried to take over their kingdom. The kings and queens of each type came together and pooled their magic. They cursed the elves to be slaves. Their descendents now bear that curse. Only those who cursed them or their descendents can reverse the curse." Albus explained.

"Dobby is happy so Dobby doesn't mind now that he has nice masters." He told them.

"Um…" The house elf was unique.

"Dobby must go now." He popped out.

"Wow." They said.

"He's escentric." Albus said. "Best part is I pay Dobby to work here and yet he will listen to Harry over me everytime."

"Really?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. His previous master abused him and at the age of twelve Harry tricked the man into releasing him. He never treated Dobby as anything but a friend. Despite what I have done for Dobby that will never outshine what Harry did." It amused the man instead of being bothered by it.

"Interesting." He said.

"Yes. Well if you will all excuse me I have some guests in my office I must attend to. If you need anything call on Dobby or Winky." He told them.

"Of course." Gandalf said and Albus left them.

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry was looking through a book on dark rituals. He was hoping to find out more on the ritual Wormtail used to bring the dark lord back to life. He wanted to see if there was a way to reverse it or at least what the consequences were. His stomach rumbled.

The teen sighed. "Dobby!" He called.

"Yes Harry?" It had taken Harry a long time to get him to stop calling him master.

"Can you get me something to eat please?" He asked.

"Dobby can do that." He said.

"Thank you." He smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

He popped out and returned with a turkey sandwich, cripse, and a pepsi. He thanked the house elf once more. As he ate Dobby told him what was going on at Hogwarts. He described each of the guests that had arrived.

"He brought in people to protect the student and train me?" He asked.

"Yes." Dobby confirmed.

"Huh." That made him happy.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." He answered.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." The dark haired wizard said.

"You're welcome. Dobby must go back now. Lot's of work to do." He smiled.

"Alright Dobby. Have fun." He smiled back.

"Dobby will." He popped out.

"Silly Dobby." He said fondly before going back to his book.


End file.
